pression sociale
by jul-l-amazone
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours Marginality contest du forum Damn addict lemon. Esmée et Carlisle sont heureux. Heureux juste tous les deux. Pourquoi personne ne veut le comprendre? AH. Très OOC. Rated M car scène explcite.


**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

**Disclaimer:  
**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se sont faits les votes !

**Pression sociale.**

Je garai ma Porsche Panamera aux reflets dorés dans un crissement de pneus devant notre maison de Russian Hill. En coupant le contact, je lançai un regard à mon mari :

« Mais tu as passé une bonne soirée quand même, non ? », demandai-je.

« Oui, Esmée, tu sais bien que j'adore regarder des dessins tout noirs complètement loufoques en compagnie de vieilles rombières qui sont là pour la masturbation intellectuelle et le champagne gratuit… »

« Hum, Mister Sarcasme est de sortie à ce que je vois ! », répondis-je dans un sourire en sortant de la voiture. Je remis mes talons-aiguilles avant de me diriger vers notre porte d'entrée.

La discussion reprit en arrivant dans le salon. « Bon, je te l'accorde, les dessins de Richard Serra, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus accessible. »

« Ouais, désolé, je ne comprends pas le sens métaphysique de deux toiles complètement NOIRES l'une en face de l'autre. », me rétorqua Carlisle, l'air exaspéré.

J'éclatai de rire : « En même temps, sans les œuvres d'art bizarres de certains artistes marginaux qui semblent créer sous LSD, on ne se serait pas rencontrés ! Cette expo à base de cordes et de fils, c'était quand même ultra étrange.»

Nous nous étions en effet rencontrés il y a neuf ans, lors du premier vernissage que j'avais eu à organiser pour le Musée d'Art Moderne de San Francisco, le SF MOMA, où je venais à l'époque d'être embauchée comme assistante. A 25 ans, c'était mon premier job après mes études : un double cursus Art Moderne et Communication à Columbia. J'avais envie de quitter New York, où ce milieu était saturé de requins aux dents longues. Et les miennes étaient les plus longues de toutes : j'avais bien compris que pour lancer ma carrière sur orbite, il me fallait conquérir la côte Ouest. Le Moma de New-york m'avait recommandée pour ce poste après m'avoir vu travailler lors de mon stage. J'avais su que c'était une opportunité en or.

Et j'avais eu raison : neuf ans plus tard, j'étais directrice de la communication du musée, en passe de devenir la responsable des collections privées. Je faisais des jaloux, mais je m'en foutais. Je savais que j'étais grimpée à la force de mon boulot et de la diversité du réseau professionnel que je m'étais créé. Mon ascension ne s'était pas faite en écrasant les autres, et encore moins grâce à mon origine familiale. Ma mère était professeur d'anglais dans un lycée pourri du fond de l'Oklahoma, et mon père un employé de bureau dans une petite banque locale. Ils sont l'image d'Epinal de Mr et Mme Classe Moyenne. Ils m'avaient toujours soutenue, mais ne pouvaient pas me pistonner. Il a donc fallu que j'utilise ce que j'avais : mon intelligence et ma motivation sans faille. Et je m'étais donnée à fond. Que la meilleure gagne. Et la meilleure, c'était moi, point.

Ce que je n'avais pas trop prévu dans mon programme en arrivant à San Francisco, c'était de tomber follement amoureuse un mois après mon arrivée. C'était mon premier vernissage pour le SF MOMA, tout se passait bien, il y avait du beau monde, les petits fours circulaient, le champagne coulait à flots, l'ambiance était bonne. Je prenais mon premier verre de la soirée, respirant enfin après avoir couru dans tous les sens. Je regardais paisiblement autour de moi quand je l'avais remarqué. Un jeune homme, seul, qui regardait une des sculptures avec des yeux écarquillés. Un peu comme si ce satané enchevêtrement de fils sans queue ni tête allait l'attaquer. Il était magnifique : grand, blond, mince et élancé, portant le costume Gucci comme s'il était né avec, arborant un regard bleu électrique saisissant.

Ce genre de soirées était mon terrain de chasse favori pour me trouver de la compagnie masculine d'une nuit. Et lui je le voulais. Absolument.

Après avoir échancré un peu le décolleté de ma robe cocktail de satin gris et vérifié mes bas, je partis à l'assaut de ce beau spécimen de l'espèce humaine. En traversant l'assemblée, je l'observai pour définir une tactique. Timide et réservée ? Mouais, non. Femme Fatale ? Je ne le sentais pas non plus. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à décrypter cet homme. Je me contentai donc de l'aborder avec un sourire naturel.

« Bonsoir, je suis Esmée Platt. Je travaille ici pour le MOMA. »

« Bonsoir. », marmonna-t-il en regardant ses chaussures. Bon, c'était mal parti. Etait-il timide ou est-ce que je le dérangeais ?

« Vous semblez perplexe face à cette sculpture ? »

« Oui. Je ne la comprends pas. »

Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Je sentais que j'allais devoir lui arracher chaque phrase au pied de biche. _Mais même pas peur!_ Cet homme m'intriguait.

« Vous aimez l'Art Moderne ? », tentai-je en désespoir de cause.

« Non. », répondit-il sans élaborer et surtout sans avoir levé les yeux vers moi. Comment allais-je donc le faire parler ? Plus la discussion s'enlisait, plus ma curiosité était piquée.

« Monsieur… Euh… Mince, je ne connais même pas votre nom… Si vous n'aimez pas l'Art Moderne, peut-être que cette soirée n'est pas faite pour vous ? », hasardai-je, en espérant obtenir de lui au moins son identité.

Il libéra alors sur moi la pleine puissance de son regard aigue-marine. Ma respiration se bloqua quelques secondes.

« Carlisle Cullen. Et je suis ici ce soir par obligation familiale. », me répondit-il, comme détaché de tout.

Son nom me suffit, cela dit : la Famille Cullen faisait partie des vieilles familles ultra riches de la bourgeoisie de San Francisco. Ils étaient parmi les plus généreux mécènes du MOMA. Merde, il devait me prendre pour une de ces pouffes vénales.

« Enchantée, Mr Cullen. Si vous n'aimez pas l'Art Moderne, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous passionne ? », continuai-je, espérant enclencher enfin la conversation.

« Mes études. »

J'attendis quelques secondes, pensant qu'il allait élaborer sa réponse. Rien ne vint. J'étais complètement fascinée par cet homme, par la façon dont je devais arracher chaque parcelle d'information. _Mais je suis pugnace, mon cher Carlisle, n'en doute pas,_ me dis-je intérieurement. J'enchaînai donc :

« Et que faites-vous ? »

« Médecine. Berkeley. », répondit-il en retournant son regard vers la sculpture étrange.

Bon, il était donc brillant en plus du reste. On n'entrait pas en médecine à Berkeley juste avec une famille riche, même avec le niveau de richesse des Cullen. Il fallait que je perce la carapace de cet homme.

« Mes félicitations. Vous êtes en quelle année ? »

« 2ème année d'internat. »

« La spécialisation se rapproche, alors. Vous savez déjà vers quoi vous voulez vous orienter ? »

Il me regarda. Enfin. Me détailla, avec une étincelle qui s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux. _Et ouais mon gars, je n__e suis pas une dinde, je sais comment fonctionne notre système éducatif. _J'avais enfin réussi à l'intéresser à cette conversation. _Youhou ! _se réjouit ma voix intérieure.

« Neurochirurgie. J'ai déjà été accepté en résidence à l'UCSF Medical Center. », dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire.

Je ne pus réprimer un sifflement admiratif. _Ouais, pas super distingué Esmée._

« Je suis très impressionnée. Vous semblez jeune pour démarrer en tant que résident ? » _Allez, Carlisle, prends cet hameçon peu discret et dis-moi__ ton âge._

« 25 ans. »

« Je me sens presque ridicule, avec seulement un double Master au même âge. » Ce fut à mon tour de regarder mes chaussures. J'avais peut-être repéré un trop gros poisson pour moi…

« Double cursus ? En quoi, et où ? » Furent les premières questions qu'il me posa. Mais pas les dernières. Nous discutâmes tout le long du vernissage. Mais la conversation ne fut pas un exemple de fluidité. Je devais me démener comme un beau diable pour maintenir l'échange. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance, et ne m'épargnait rien : je devais le questionner comme un lieutenant de police aguerri pour tenter de découvrir qui était cet homme, caché derrière un regard hypnotisant et un costume de grand couturier.

Quand, à la fin de la soirée, je lui proposai que nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone pour nous revoir, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comme si j'étais folle ou qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Oui, une soirée n'était vraiment pas suffisante pour percer cet homme à jour, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à décrypter ses expressions. A ma plus grande surprise, il accepta.

J'appris plus tard qu'il était en fait d'une très grande réserve, et se sentait souvent presque inadéquat en situation sociale. On le soupçonna même d'un léger syndrome d'Asperger, mais sa grande réussite professionnelle et son lignage empêchèrent une étude plus poussée de son cas. Ses difficultés à communiquer l'avaient gardé loin des femmes en général, qui attendaient d'un homme qu'il les courtise ou a minima montre son intérêt. Ce que Carlisle ne fit jamais. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment.

Au final, mon extrême curiosité et ma ténacité portèrent leurs fruits : nous nous revîmes, et de haute lutte, je parvins à gagner sa confiance. Tout changea une nuit, où dans ma voiture, devant chez ses parents, la pénombre aidant peut-être, il commença à se confier. A me parler de lui. De ses craintes. De ses doutes. De ses peurs. De son malaise perpétuel en public, ou dès qu'il n'avait pas une blouse blanche comme rempart. Et surtout, il me parla de sa solitude affective. De son incapacité à créer un lien avec les femmes. De celles qui l'avaient utilisé, pour sa richesse ou sa beauté.

Après des semaines à essayer de le percer à jour, celui que je découvris ce soir-là me bouleversa. Il semblait si fragile, derrière cette façade bien construite et cette grande culture qu'il arborait comme un bouclier. Je crois que ce fut ce soir-là que je tombais amoureuse de lui. J'avais envie de l'aider, de le protéger, de me repaître de son intelligence, d'admirer sa beauté extérieure en sachant que ce qu'elle camouflait était plus beau encore.

Et j'attendis qu'il fasse un geste vers moi, me confirmant que l'attirance était réciproque. Mais ce geste ne vint jamais. Alors comme pour nos conversations, je décidai de m'exposer et de faire le premier pas. Je commençais par le geste le plus simple : lors d'un concert de jazz, je lui pris la main. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il la retire, qu'il ait un mouvement de recul. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il prit ma main, la tira dans la sienne jusque sur sa cuisse, et la serra doucement. C'était un geste presque enfantin, doux comme un premier émoi d'adolescents, mais il fit malgré tout battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine. Comment faisait-il pour me faire ressentir toutes ces choses, alors que j'affirmai haut et fort il y a encore quelques semaines que j'étais une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour s'accomplir ?

Notre histoire se construisit doucement à partir de ce point. Ce n'était ni un coup de foudre, ni un feu de paille passionnel, mais une affection et des sentiments qui étaient tous les jours un peu plus forts, basés sur la confiance et la découverte de l'autre. Solide. Durable. Comme une maison faite de matériaux nobles, où chaque pierre, à l'épreuve du temps, reposait sur de solides fondations.

Une fois la confiance installée, tout fut simple et naturel entre nous. Il habitait toujours dans le manoir familial, le temps de finir ses études. Il commença à rester de plus en plus souvent chez moi, puis à y laisser des affaires, et finit par y emménager. Je craignais que la routine quotidienne ne fragilise notre équilibre, mais il n'en fut rien : Carlisle aimait le côté rassurant de la répétition des gestes de tous les jours, et je me trouvais à aimer les plus simples des choses domestiques en sa compagnie. Nous nous donnions tous les deux tellement à fond dans nos carrières respectives que nous chérissions les moments les plus basiques que nous partagions : se retrouver à table pour un bon repas, regarder côte à côte la télévision sur le canapé en se tenant la main, ou rester toute notre journée de repos en pyjama, à ne rien faire de très constructif à part profiter l'un de l'autre et faire des choses futiles. Malgré nos différences de caractère très marquées, nous nous complétions parfaitement.

La seule passion qui nous animait était lors de nos rapports sexuels. Compte tenu de sa réserve et de son incapacité à initier les choses au début de notre relation, je craignais un peu notre première expérience intime. Je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper. Carlisle avait un solide appétit sexuel, et abordait ce thème comme tout ce qui attisait son intérêt : il était curieux, insatiable, dévoué, sensible et altruiste. Il était l'amant parfait pour moi qui était très spontanée et ouverte à ce niveau.

La seule ombre noire au tableau, a été la réaction de sa famille à notre relation. Ses parents espéraient tous deux qu'il choisirait une compagne dans leur milieu bourgeois, quelqu'un de leur niveau social. Au début, ils ne disaient rien, pensant que ce serait une passade et qu'il se lasserait de moi comme il s'était lassé des rares autres femmes qui avaient croisé sa route. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand il emménagea chez moi. Ils se firent plus présents, tentèrent de se mêler de notre relation. Ils osèrent même glisser l'air de rien qu'ils allaient lui couper les vivres. Bien qu'étant de nature à éviter le conflit, Carlisle leur fit alors clairement comprendre qu'entre sa paie de résident et les fonds de placement légués par son grand-père, il n'avait nullement besoin d'eux, et qu'ils feraient mieux de se réjouir de notre bonheur s'ils voulaient continuer de le voir. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se mirent entre nous. Heureusement, ses sœurs Elisabeth, son ainée de 3 ans et Carmen, sa puinée de 2 ans furent plus accueillantes. Je créai rapidement une relation solide avec elles et avec leurs compagnons Edward et Eléazar.

Au bout de deux ans et demi de relation heureuse et épanouie, quand il devint titulaire au service de neurochirurgie, Carlisle me demanda en mariage. Sa proposition fut à l'image de notre relation : un soir pendant que nous nous détendions sur le canapé, il me prit la main et me dit qu'il m'aimait, avait confiance en moi, était heureux avec moi et voulait officialiser notre relation en m'épousant. Je me réfugiai dans ses bras en acceptant. Nous nous mariâmes 8 mois après, simplement, avec peu d'invités, mais des gens qui nous étaient chers, au grand dam de ses parents. A notre image toujours : calme, simple, agréable.

Après notre mariage, nous nous mîmes en quête d'une maison. Bien qu'ayant beaucoup moins à apporter financièrement, je refusai catégoriquement qu'il achète seul notre foyer, et y contribuai à la hauteur de mes moyens. Nous savions déjà que nous voulions vivre dans le quartier de Russian Hill, pour son calme et sa relative proximité avec nos deux lieux de travail. La troisième visite fut la bonne : alors que nous souhaitions une maison plutôt typiquement dans le style des maisons anciennes de San Francisco, nous eûmes un coup de foudre pour une maison d'architecte neuve et ultra-moderne. Elle était tout en formes géométriques, en contrastes et en baies vitrées. Elle était très lumineuse, spacieuse, décorée simplement mais avec des matériaux très nobles. Il y avait plusieurs coins salon dans la maison, qui invitaient au repos et à la lecture : un près de la cuisine, un près de la salle à manger, un sur le palier devant les chambres… Comme ça, nous pouvions toujours être près l'un de l'autre. Mais les joyaux de cette maison étaient indéniablement le jardin et les multiples terrasses, jusqu'à celle du toit, qui donnait accès au toit végétalisé. Nous nous y sommes instantanément sentis chez nous.

Nous y habitions depuis près de six ans et y étions toujours aussi heureux. Et nous nous dirigions alors vers le coin salon de la salle à manger, notre favori, où Carlisle alluma la cheminée au propane en passant. Le feu éclaira la pièce d'une douce lueur dansante. Nous nous installâmes sur l'immense canapé beige, Carlisle avec les sourcils toujours froncés, agacé d'avoir dû une fois de plus aller au vernissage d'une exposition qui ne lui avait rien apporté. Il sentit mon regard sur lui, et finit par me regarder. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, je fis une horrible grimace en louchant, et nous éclatâmes de rire. _Yes, bien joué Esmée !_

Il écarta les bras, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler. Je vins m'y réfugier, le serrant contre moi, le nez dans son cou.

« Merci mon Amour de m'accompagner à ces soirées que tu détestes. Ca me fait très plaisir. », lui susurrai-je.

« Mouais. A chaque fois, je dis que c'est la dernière, et j'y retourne quand même. Ecouter ces vieilles morues parler d'œuvres ineptes sans oser leur dire le fond de ma pensée est une torture. », répondit-il en soupirant.

« Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te réconforter... », murmurai-je, laissant glisser ma langue sur la peau de son cou. Il se recula vivement en riant, il était extrêmement chatouilleux, et je le savais.

« Arrête ça, coquine ! Ca chatouille !»

« Embrasse-moi, ça évitera que je fasse n'importe quoi avec ma langue, Doc. », répondis-je dans un clin d'œil.

« Juste pour que tu te taises, alors, » sourit-il.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs baisers chastes, avant que je n'attrape sa lèvre inférieure et que je n'approfondisse le baiser. Il avait un léger goût d'alcool, qui étrangement, m'excita. Mes mains allèrent se mêler aux cheveux de sa nuque, le maintenant contre moi. J'essayai de m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux, mais ma robe était trop serrée, empêchant mes jambes de s'écarter suffisamment. Les mains de Carlisle remontèrent alors le lin de mon vêtement sur mes hanches, me permettant de bouger librement, tout en exposant mes bas, mon porte-jarretelles et mon absence évidente de petite culotte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue indécente pour aller travailler, Mme Platt-Cullen ? », me dit-il d'une voix faussement sévère, masquant à peine son excitation.

« C'est pour surprendre mon mari... » peinai-je à articuler pendant qu'il prenait mes fesses à pleines mains pour me rapprocher de lui presque brutalement. Ma tête pencha en arrière, et il embrassa le creux à la base de ma gorge. Il commença à défaire la fermeture-éclair dans le dos de ma robe, avant de descendre les bretelles le long de mes épaules, délivrant ma poitrine. Sa bouche descendit alors vers mes seins, alternant les baisers et les coups de langue. Quand il arriva à mon téton, il le lécha et le titilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment dur, puis y planta légèrement les dents, propageant une onde de désir dans mon corps. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

Je pris alors sa cravate, le tirant vers moi et me jetai sur sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément, ma langue l'envahissant. Je tirai sur son nœud de cravate pour le dénouer, et commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, mes mains tremblant sensiblement. Il défit sa veste pendant ce temps. Quand il l'eut posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé, je tirai sa chemise hors de son pantalon et en écartai les pans, dévoilant son torse, couvert d'une légère pilosité châtain dans laquelle je passai doucement les doigts. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse, et je profitai de ce moment pour tirer l'encolure de sa chemise dans son dos, sans en défaire les manches, lui immobilisant les bras. Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris, pour me voir mordre ma lèvre inférieure, avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous faire, Mr Cullen? », demandais-je en levant un sourcil. Il ne répondit pas, se retenant de sourire, et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, me signifiant qu'il me laissait prendre le contrôle.

Je descendis de ses genoux et du canapé, avant de finir d'enlever ma robe, ne gardant que mes bas, mon porte-jarretelles et mes talons. Je m'installai à genoux par terre, entre ses jambes, et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses remontant vers son entre-jambe, avant d'attraper son érection à travers le tissu fin de son costume. Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration sous la sensation, et satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais sur lui, le relâchai pour défaire sa ceinture, puis commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. Une fois le bouton et la braguette ouverte, je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et fis doucement coulisser la peau sensible de son sexe. Il gémit cette fois, alors que ses hanches se mouvaient vers moi d'un mouvement involontaire. Je tirai à la fois son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, souhaitant l'exposer complétement et être plus libre de mes mouvements. Il leva ses hanches pour m'aider, et je tirai le tout à ses chevilles. J'enlevai rapidement chaussures et chaussettes avant de finir de le débarrasser. Le regardant dans les yeux, j'écartai ses genoux d'un mouvement sûr. Eloignant son membre tendu de son ventre, j'y passai la langue de bas en haut, avant d'en lécher goulûment la tête. Je le pris alors dans ma bouche, et commençai un mouvement lent, ma main refermée à sa base suivant le même rythme. Les sons qu'il produisait guidaient l'intensité de ma caresse. Quand je l'entendis commencer à respirer profondément pour se maîtriser, je relâchai son sexe. J'étais bien trop excitée pour que nous en restions là. Me redressant, je défis les boutons à ses poignets pour défaire son carcan de tissu. Une fois sa chemise enlevée, je vins m'allonger sur le canapé, appuyée sur mes coudes, et le regardai dans les yeux.

« Touche-moi, Carlisle, » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il posa ses mains sur mes chevilles gansées de nylon noir et remonta lentement tout le long de mes jambes, fila vers mes hanches, le long du porte-jarretelles et laissa courir ses doigts le long de ma cage thoracique, avant de rejoindre mes seins. Sa bouche se joignit à la danse, et il s'acharna sur mes tétons. Quand ils furent à nouveau dressés, sa langue retraça le chemin dans l'autre sens. La descente s'arrêta quand il eut rejoint l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Embrassant cette partie tendre à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, juste au-dessus de la limite du bas, il toucha doucement mes lèvres du bout des doigts, provoquant en moi un gémissement plaintif. Il caressa doucement mon entrée, collectant le liquide qui s'y était accumulé, et remonta très lentement vers mon clitoris, sachant parfaitement que la sensation serait décuplée avec ses doigts humides. Il refit ce même trajet plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois haletante et prête à le supplier de m'en donner plus.

Il posa alors la pointe de sa langue sur mon bouton palpitant et un petit cri m'échappa quand la sensation électrique du plaisir se diffusa. Il lécha le chemin que sa main avait emprunté, stimulant alternativement mon entrée puis mon clito, avant de glisser deux doigts en moi. Mon dos s'arqua, et je dus lutter pour empêcher mes cuisses de se refermer sur son visage. J'étais proche maintenant, et il le savait tout autant que moi. Sa langue accéléra ses mouvements tandis que ses doigts entraient et sortaient de moi dans un rythme soutenu. Mon orgasme éclata violemment, les parois de mon vagin se contractèrent sur sa main et je criai ma jouissance, mon corps entier électrisé par la vague de plaisir qui me submergea. Il lapa une dernière fois mon paquet de nerfs et je gigotai sous lui, cherchant à éviter le contact contre cette partie de mon corps rendue trop sensible par l'intensité des stimuli.

Il embrassa mon ventre, doucement, remontant le long de mon corps, le parcourant de baisers, pendant que je reprenais pied progressivement. Il s'attarda sur mes seins, puis ma gorge, et prit possession de ma bouche en même temps qu'il entrait en moi. Nous gémîmes de concert lors de sa pénétration et je resserrai mes jambes sur ses reins, le serrant contre moi. Il commença à bouger lentement, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, pendant que mes mains caressaient son dos. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Il finit par se redresser pour se mettre à genoux entre mes jambes, les plaçant le long de son torse, lui permettant un accès plus profond. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, mon plaisir montant progressivement. Mais j'avais envie de plus. Plus fort, plus intense, encore plus profond. Je me redressai et le repoussai doucement. Comprenant que je souhaitai changer de position, il se retira et me regarda attentivement, essayant de deviner ce dont j'avais envie.

Je m'installai à genoux sur le canapé face au dossier, m'écartant le plus possible vers le bord, et penchai mon buste en avant prenant appui avec mes mains, les jambes légèrement écartées, offerte. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui parler, il comprit et se mit debout derrière moi. Il agrippa fermement mes hanches, à la limite de mon porte-jarretelles, provoquant une tension d'anticipation dans tous mes muscles. Vu mon état d'excitation, il ne prit aucune précaution et me pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Je gémis en le sentant me remplir complètement. Il recommença à me pilonner, fort, comme je l'aimais, presque bestialement, nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Sa respiration était saccadée, et je sentais qu'il était proche, il se retenait intensément pour m'emmener avec lui. J'y étais presque également. Chaque mouvement était puissant, et je devais m'agripper fortement aux coussins pour ne pas sombrer sous la force de ses assauts. Il attrapa alors une de mes fesses, et l'écarta légèrement pour appuyer son pouce contre mon anus, provoquant l'ultime stimulation qui fit exploser mon orgasme dans un cri. Je luttai pour ne pas m'effondrer alors qu'il me rejoignait dans la jouissance dans un grognement guttural. Il se laissa aller contre mon dos, et me serra fort la taille, comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Reprenant nos souffles, nous nous allongeâmes, lui toujours derrière moi, m'enlaçant doucement et m'embrassant la nuque. Dès que je pus parler, je lui sussurai, un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres : « Hum, merci, c'était très... intense. »

« A ton service. La lingerie, ça me fait toujours un sacré effet. », répondit-il la voix fatiguée. « On va au lit? »

« Oui, il faut se lever demain, avec tes sœurs qui viennent... »

« Oh merde, j'avais oublié ! Grrrr pas de grasse mat' alors? »

« Nan, et on a intérêt à être en forme, il y aura toute la famille. »

« Humf, ouais, allons dormir. »

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes vers 9h, pour préparer le festin et ranger tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour des enfants ou qui risquait d'être cassé. Chacune des sœurs de Carlisle était mariée et avait 3 enfants. Elisabeth, l'ainée, avait d'abord eu Edward qui avait maintenant 7 ans, puis des faux-jumeaux de 5 ans, Jasper et Rosalie. Elle ne travaillait plus, pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Elle n'était pas très épanouie dans ce rôle de femme au foyer, mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde… Et l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants compensait largement l'arrêt de sa carrière. Heureusement, l'agence immobilière d'Edward Sr fonctionnait très bien et ils ne manquaient de rien, mais en contrepartie, il travaillait énormément et était très peu présent pour sa femme et ses héritiers. Leurs enfants étaient très sages, respectueux et calmes.

Carmen, sa sœur cadette avait eu 3 filles avec Eleazar : Tanya 6 ans, Katarina 5 ans et Irina 3 ans. Carmen quant à elle, n'avait jamais arrêté de travailler. Elle tenait son propre restaurant, et elle s'était à peine stoppée 15 jours pour chacune de ses grossesses. Son restaurant était une réussite, ils y travaillaient d'arrache-pied tous les deux depuis 10 ans, mais du coup, leurs filles étaient élevées par des gouvernantes hors de prix. L'équilibre des petites s'en ressentait : leurs parents les voyants peu, les gâtaient. Il fallait bien l'avouer, ces trois petites étaient de véritables pestes. Aussi jolies qu'elles étaient démoniaques et manipulatrices. Elles avaient vite appris comment abuser au maximum de leurs parents tout comme de leurs gouvernantes. J'étais toujours stressée quand je savais qu'elles allaient venir à la maison, parce que c'était physiquement et nerveusement éprouvant de les supporter. Et le contraste avec les enfants d'Elisabeth et Edward Sr était frappant.

Ils arrivèrent tous à midi, et tout le monde se salua dans la bonne humeur et les cris des enfants. Nous servîmes l'apéritif dans le salon à côté de l'espace cuisine, pour que je puisse participer aux discussions tout en finissant de terminer le repas. Nous installâmes les enfants sur la terrasse attenante, à l'ombre d'un parasol. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, tout le monde s'entendait très bien et adorait ce rituel de repas en commun tous les mois, chacun accueillant les autres à son tour.

J'étais en cuisine en train de mettre à cuire le rôti quand Elisabeth vint me rejoindre :

« Tu as besoin d'aide Esmée? »

« Tu peux laver et couper les tomates en deux si tu veux, merci. »

« Comment tu vas en ce moment ? Le boulot, ça se passe bien? »

« Et bien écoute, ça va super. Je bosse comme une malade, comme d'hab, mais je m'éclate. Il faut toujours que je garde un oeil sur les jaloux pour ne pas me faire poignarder dans le dos, mais c'est la routine, maintenant. »

« Et en dehors du boulot? »

« Et bien, comme d'habitude aussi, on a notre groupe d'amis fidèles, on se voit souvent, ça roule aussi. »

« Et heu... hum... Toujours pas de neveu en route? »

Gros silence dans le salon. Tout le monde me regarde. Comme si j'étais coupable. Ou la seule responsable de ce choix. _Pitié, ça ne va pas recommencer. _Je soupire.

« Beth, tu veux vraiment relancer cette discussion ? Carlisle et moi ne voulons pas d'enfant. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. »

Nouveau silence pesant. Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Carmen intervint :

« Vous dites ça maintenant, mais un jour, vous en aurez envie. »

Je jetai un regard à mon mari. Il regardait ses chaussures en soupirant. _Et ouais chéri, ce sont tes soeurs ! _Il répondit malgré tout :

« Non Carmen. Notre vie nous convient comme elle est. Nos carrières nous prennent beaucoup de temps, et ça ne changera jamais. Nous aimons être tous les deux, et adorons notre liberté d'action en dehors de notre vie professionnelle. »

« Mais après, quand vous serez vieux ? », demanda Carmen

« Carmen, on ne fait pas des enfants pour avoir des nounous quand on sera incontinents ! » arguai-je, sarcastique. « On a de l'argent, on embauchera des infirmières pour nous materner. »

« Esmée, ne sois pas si acerbe. » soupira Eleazar. « A qui allez-vous transmettre tout ce que vous êtes en train de construire? »

« A nos neveux et nièces, et ce sera très bien comme ça. », répondit Carlisle.

« Mais Esmée, un jour, ton horloge biologique va te rattraper, et ce sera trop tard! », intervint Carmen.

« Carmen, j'ai 34 ans. Si mon horloge biologique avait dû me tourmenter, ce serait déjà fait, merci beaucoup. Tout le monde n'a pas le besoin viscéral d'être mère. »

« Mais vous n'allez pas finir par vous ennuyer, juste tous les deux? », demanda timidement Elisabeth.

« Non Beth, nous nous entendons parfaitement bien, nous nous complétons à merveille, et la liste des choses que nous voulons faire ensemble est si longue que je doute que nos vies y suffisent. », dis-je sur un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurais souhaité. J'appréciais vraiment Elisabeth, mais j'étais plus que lassée de cette discussion. « Et si on parlait d'autre chose pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine en pugilat comme la dernière fois. », affirmai-je en les regardant tour à tour. Ils acquiescèrent en soupirant et Edward Sr enchaîna sur leurs projets de vacances, mais je restai silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées.

Cette question avait été posée pour la première fois par les parents de Carlisle, dès que nous avions acheté la maison. Pour eux, si nous étions mariés et avec un foyer, il était logique de fonder une famille. _Ouais. Bah non ! _Il avait fallu leur dire que nous ne souhaitions pas d'enfant, ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avions eu cette conversation très tôt dans notre relation, et avions découvert que nous avions ce point en commun. Je n'avais jamais eu envie d'être mère. Elever un enfant est une tâche à laquelle il faut être dévoué corps et âme, et je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de faire ce sacrifice. Je préférais ne pas en faire que d'en laisser l'éducation à d'autres, comme Carmen et Eleazar. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à me voir en femme au foyer, comme Beth. Mon travail était indispensable à mon équilibre, bien plus qu'une éventuelle envie de procréer. Quant à Carlisle, son enfance avec des parents toujours absents avait été un calvaire, et il savait que son choix de carrière serait très prenant et il ne voulait pas tout laisser sur les épaules de sa femme. Enfin, il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie, et notre vie de couple très remplie et satisfaisante n'avait fait que renforcer cette opinion.

Malheureusement, les parents de Carlisle ne furent que les premiers d'une très longue série. Mes parents posèrent aussi la question. Puis les soeurs de mon mari. Puis nos amis. Puis mon patron, avant de me recruter sur le poste de directrice de la com, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte en congé mat au bout de 6 mois. Et nous entrâmes dans une véritable spirale, où notre entourage commença à nous questionner plus précisément, puis à essayer de nous convaincre du contraire. Cette pression continuelle était infernale.

J'étais maintenant proche de mon point de rupture, et il allait falloir qu'ils nous fichent tous la paix, avant que je ne pète un plomb et les envoie tous valser violemment.

Parce que la seule chose qui nous intéressait, Carlisle et moi dans le fait d'avoir des enfants, c'était la conception. Et nous ne comptions pas arrêter de nous entraîner de sitôt.


End file.
